The Goddess Of the Underworld
by Himeru-chan
Summary: Hel is the last of Loki's children and the Goddess of the Underworld. She was given the chance to be reunited with his father and his siblings and Heimdall? The simple lines might not say it all. Thanks for the reviews. New Chapter Uploaded..
1. Hel's Arrival

I do not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok and I am just a simple fan. I haven't watched the whole series but I tried to research about Loki's children and was inspired to create a story about Hel. Hel was described to be half beautiful and half rotten so she isn't really pretty but I tried to change that. Instead, in my story she will be beautiful all throughout! Smile. I don not know about Norse Myths so there... Please don't flame me about it, Hel and Heimdall, just occured to me, okay?

* * *

**The Goddess Of the Underworld**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Hel's Arrival**

After the three beautiful Norns of Fate, Skuld, Verdandi and Urd launched several failed attempts to eliminate Loki, they have stayed utterly and strangely quiet, leaving the God of Trickery totally unscathed for sometime. This being the case, the Enjaku Detective Agency seems to have lesser troubles these past few days. Before, there was always trouble left and right and a noisy, pink haired woman shouting "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!" every, god knows when.

It was a great day. Finally, Loki can rest again. The trickster god let out a small yawn and a grin while looking outside, enjoying the eaceful view of the human world without any worries. He wished himself no trouble just for the time being. After all, he had the time he needs to collect as much as evil jyaki as possible. "Hai, Loki-sama," The world greatest serpent just catered the favorite tea of his father just like every morning.

Fenrir on the other hand enjoys the company of his father on his lap with his father's hand brushing his soft fur back and forth. The black dog purrs like a cat as Loki rubs him gently. When the two brothers met the eyes of one another, Yamino just smiled and silently whispered, "Father complex". Fenrir just gave out a wry smile and snobbed at him. The serpent smiled and did not seem to mind.

"Yamino-kun, the paper seemed to arrive just now, can you please fetch it for me?" Loki was looking outside when he saw the paper boy putting a newspaper at the mailbox. "Hai, Loki-sama…" Yamino's only source of showing his affection for his father was by serving and tending to his needs. Unfortunately for Fenrir, even though he was cute and cuddly, it was the only thing he can't offer. He gave him a snob as Yamino went out the door. Even the black dog hates to admit it but Yamino is something very essential when it comes to doing everything in and out of the house and when it comes to Serving Loki, he just looses the battle. Even so, he enjoys the care of his brother when Loki's not around.

Yamino was on his way downstairs when he heard the bell ringing from outside. A series of question marks appeared out of nowhere above his head. "Mayura-san?" he asked himself. Impossible. That girl doesn't use the door bell.

"Perhaps, the Mail Delivery?" He became excited.

"My Super Cleaner: X1 with amazing cleaning functions has arrived!" he rushed to the door greeting the other side with the brightest smile. The other side greeted him with one of her own smile. It was a beautiful girl, probably the same age with Mayura and with looks competing to that of Freya's. She had long hair, wooden in perfection. She had the most beautiful blue eyes with the hint of green along the sides. Her clothes were ruffled with laces and a gold belt circled her waist. A pair of gregorian white sandals interlaced her feet.

"Woah…" Yamino had his mouth hanging in midair for a while. She was like a doll, a very uncommon sight here in the human world.

She's...

"Wait, you are…" His lines were cut off. "Tadaima… Yami-niichan…" the voice was so cold that it pierced the serpent's heart.

"Hel-chan…"

* * *

Okay First Chapter. breathes what do you think? Let me know okay? If you think you're interested, please read the next chapter. If not, please try to read the next chapter. Thanks! 


	2. The Reunion

Authors Note:

Okay this Chapter is somehow long. I hope you don't get discourage.

**SMILES**

Anyway, I don't own anything except for Hel. On the other hand, I own the characteristics and the alterations of Hella/Hel in the real Norse Mythology. I'll try to make it fun and worth reading till the end. I will also try to fix everything so it would be much more interesting to read. Happy Reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**The Reunion**

In the land of the gods, in the realm where some fears is the realm of the goddess of the Underworld. Kidnapped and was thrown in Nifilheim, Hella the youngest of Loki's children stayed with the dishonored and the old giving everything she had. She endured everything in hopes to see his beautiful father once again.

Fenrir suddenly jolted up when his nose picked up some scent that somehow threatened him. It startled Loki for a bit who was busy looking at the artifacts that belonged originally in the realm of the gods. "What's the matter Fenrir?" Loki asked as he brushed the soft fur of his son in front of him. Fenrir blinked twice. "Daddy," Loki waited for an answer. "No, its nothing..." He happily said. Fenrir, once more, cuddled in the chest of Loki which made the boy gave out a weak laugh. "That's strange of you Fenrir" Loki returned his attention to the artifacts once more.

-knock-knock

"Loki-sama..." Yamino called out from the hallway. His voice was wavery and hoarse. There was something wrong, both gods can feel it. Loki noticed the strange aura on the side of Yamino and somehow he became alert. There shouldn't be any god except for Odin who can enter this house and physically attack him from the inside. What's going on? 'Although this aura seems familiar...' Then again, he wasn't too sure. Fenrir started growling at the door. "Daddy, it smells like death". "Death?" Loki echoed. Fenrir slowly approached the door, his growls grew louder and louder as he neared the door. Halfway, he dashed towards the door, only to back away again as if something has scared him to proceed.

"Fenrir, what's the matter?" Loki looked at his eldest son, worried. I don't feel any evil aura and if there was, he would be the first one to feel it. Fenrir must have sensed something else, something that could scare him like that. Fenrir had his eyes glued at the door the whole time. His eyes, keen and his growling voice much fiercer than before that anytime, he could transform himself to that mighty Fenrir, revered by the gods especially Odin. Loki had a sudden rush of thought. "If Fenrir is like this, then..." Loki dashed towards the door and opened it with a smile. "Hel-chan, I know it was you..."

The little girl that was hiding behind Yamino tried to step towards the young boy. "Papa?" her cold voice from a while ago seems to have disappeared. It was replaced by a warm, childish voice Yamino has not yet heard for a very long time. "Yoh, my cute daughter..." Loki greeted. His voice sounded like an invitation for the girl to give him a tight hug. "Papa, it's really you..." Hel approached Loki with tears on her eyes that it has blurred her vision. She slowly knelt down and began to carress the hair of his father.

"Papa!" Hel embraced the boy so tight, giving her every sad emotion she felt from the day she was thrown away in Nelfilheim. The time she had to be separated from his father and his siblings. The time she had to be alone in that scary place. That overwhelming sadness filled Loki's heart who, at that very moment, understood everything.

"Papa... Papa... aitakata..." Hel wailed as she continued to cry in the arms of his beloved father. Fenrir on the other hand was growling at her until Yamino picked him up and shushed him down. Fenrir did not like the situation at all. If Hel is here then Loki's favorite daughter will grab his attention which he really didn't like because he, after all, had a father complex. Although, even if he was being cold to Hel, he understood that she of all gods be placed in Nilfelheim is a scary thought. The worst place after all for a god yet alone a goddess is to be in there for a long time.

"Gomenasai, Hel-chan... Gomene?" Loki looked at the girl and became very compassionate. He held the girl tightly, knowing that the suffering his daughter endured for a very long time was because of Odin's insecurities. He can't do anything against Odin. After all he is the Allfather, whatever their circumstances may be as brothers.

"Papa, I understand... I'm just happy that I can be together with you again." Hel wiped her tears and flashed a beautiful smile towards her family. Tiny bubbles appeared flowers everywhere and a ray, like that of the sun grew out of Hel's smiling face. Of course it's all just thier imagination. After a moment of happiness, Hel stood up, still, with a smile on her face. "Although..." POP Hel, with a scythe that magically appeared on her hand destroyed all the bubbles, the flowers and the rays with one swish.

Loki's eyebrow twitched.

"Hel, are you perhaps sent by Odin to kill our Father?" Fenrir shouted as he released himself from the grasps of Yamino. He went in front of Loki and started growling at the goddess. "Oniichan, I didn't know that you were here so early... and..." her voice was cold as ice. Loki sweatdropped. He can't possibly imagine fighting her daughter or whoever god or goddess it might be if he or she has the title, enough to dig your own grave.

"How dare you try and accuse me..." Darkness enveloped the whole room as a ring of magical light appeared from below. At that point on, Hel was lifted up in the air, her clothes swayed as the wind from her scythe grew aggresive. "of killing my father..." her eyes shone the color of a definite crimson colored glass. Her hair danced and became tangled on their own. She raised her arms sideway and began to mumble as few more words. "Unforgivable..." Hel gave Fenrir the death stare worthy of her title.

"I would rather kill Odin to my very death than to kill Loki..." Loki smiled and sighed to his relief. He wouldn't have to fight her daughter after all. He gave out a weak laugh. "Although, I won't hold back killing my brothers for leaving me alone and enjoying life together with papa!" She unleashed her scythe towards Fenrir who succesfully dodged it. He smirked at her making her more furious.

"Hey both of you! Stop it!" Yamino shouted as he went in between Fenrir and Hel. Hel shifted her attention towards Yamino. The man just bit his lip and scolded himself for coming in between. "And you? you were with papa all the time right? You didn't try and look for me down there!" Hel shouted as she landed an unsuccesful attack towards the serpent. Yamino sweatdropped when he heard that. He stood up and fixed his glasses and raised an all-knowing finger at her. "Hel, you see... to look for you down there means you have to be dead..." Hel's eyebrow twitched with fury. "How dare you insult... Jormungand-niichan... and to think I respected you!" With one swish of her scythe, five razor sharp winds attacked Yamino who, dodged them all. Yamino and Fenrir looked at Hel seriously. And for a while, silence became the champion among the three of them.

Loki burst out a laugh which disturbed the three of them. The three sweatdropped from the absolutely long laugh their father did before trying to explain himself. "Go-gomene! I just can't hold it any longer. I've never seen my children fight before, it's funny. You should have seen the look on your faces..." The three of them sweatdropped. To think he would be the first one to stop everything instead of laughing is really strange.

"Papa! I'm being serious here... I was going to kill them!" Loki instructed Hel to come closer which she did. She flew towards Loki and neared her ear towards Loki, enough for him to whisper. "I just want to let you know that I just saw Heimdall walking in the street." Hel's scythe disappeared almost immediately after he heard the name Heimdall. She was silent for a moment. The name Heimdall, resounded in her head for a long time as if it was an endless tunnel echoing the name of the Watcher.

She returned back to being a cute girl that she was and the intent to fight with his siblings evaporated. Everything went back to normal. "Heim-" Loki nodded. She smiled and covered her red face with her hands. "What shall i do?" Loki instrtucted Yamino and Fenrir to go out of the room with his left hand. His right was placed in Hel's shoulder. Before they exited the door of the room, Hel purposely coughed as if to prepare for a speech. Everybody immediately stood upright.

"Yami-niichan... Fen-niichan, I was just joking around. I wasn't serious at all..." Hel's chan was sweet and loving when she said that. The boys had goosebumps all over thier body when she said that. They just gave out a weak laugh and continued thier way towards the door. Until Hel spoke once more.

"If I was serious, you guys might have been in the halls of Nelfilheim right now..." It was her turn to gave a laugh as if she found her joke to be amusing. "Papa, can I go and greet Heimdall?" Loki sweatdropped but he nodded with a smile. "Of course, be sure to TAKE your time..."

Hel turned herself to a child and bid farewell to her family. "Yami-niichan, I'll be spending my dinner here." Yamino nodded many times, wanting Hel to go already. Hel hopped towards the door. "And one more thing before i forget..." Everyone fell to the ground. "Just go already!" Fenrir shouted. Loki and Yamino covered his mouth but Hel didn't seem to mind. "I'll go in a minute but, it might be late to say this, but i'll be a burden for a whiile..." hel waved and disappeared downstairs. Their eyes widened as if they really didn't believe what they heard. I think they'll have something after all in the coming days.

* * *

Okay Second Chapter. **breathes** what do you think? Let me know okay? If you think you're interested, please read the next chapter. If not, please try to read the next chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Hel & Heim's Past

**Authors NOTE: **

Thank you for making it this far!

**APPLAUSE**

Well actually, thank you for reading, Here's the next chapter for those who maintained thier interest! Any comments and suggestions, or anything are free so you can just post anything you want. Oh, please try to Review if you have time! Thank you people! If someone is already wandering about Mayura and Loki, and Hel's purpose? Well, Its going to be in the next chapter so don't worry, I keep promises, Mayura x Loki in the next Chapter

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Heim and Hel's Past**

"Why are you crying?" The purple haired guy asked while he gazes at the child with curiosity. The child, who was covering her face with her dirty hands looked deeply at the boy's eyes. They shone like everlasting crimson rivers, it reflected her. Those pool of rivers in the lining of her eyes. She looked like a fallen angel. Cast out and left alone with no one to turn to. "I'm alone." Was the only answer he got. The boy stretched out his hand and cupped the face of the girl. Silence gapped the two of them as a soft gush of wind played with thier flowing hair. "I'm lonely too, but I never cry." The girl closed her eyes as the last flowing waters fell out of her face. "Hel..." The girl stretched both of her hands towards the guy as if he was the only light she could see. He was in the darkness but for her he was her light. "Heimdall..." The boy closened the gap that exist between them. For him, she was just like him. For her, he became her life. At that moment, for the both of them, a kiss was sealed.

**At Loki's House**

"So tell me Loki-sama, when did you knew that our Hel is you know what with Heimdall?" Yamino looked up in the ceiling, still can't believe how Loki handled Hel. Fenrir on the other hand didn't try to bother with the fact that Hel admires Heimdall. All he knows is that, he knew how she can drive her away. Fenrir painted an evil smirk in his black, fury face. He could have laughed evilly but didn't because his father was there. He was, again, curled up in the lap of Loki. Loki made a sound like he was thinking but didn't try speaking.

"Loki-sama..." Yamino pursuaded but he still didn't speak. Yamino finally gave up and looked outside the window and saw the running figure of his younger sister. "Well, let's leave it like that for now... I don't know what happened but... Heimdall did something for her... I'm sure of it..." He too looked at the disappearing figure at the distance.

**Hel**

"That's strange..." Hel stoppped walking for a moment looking and at the same time trying to find out where she was. "Papa, definitely said that he was just here..." She sighed. 'All that excitement for nothing...' she thought. She wanted to see him badly but she didn't even know where she should start looking. "Mou! I'll just summon something to find him!" She forcefully threw her right hand on the side as she summoned a sharp, crooked scythe. "Then again... I didn't find him by myself did I?" She lowered the scythe down, thinking.

She sighed again. She wasn't really good at thinking so why the hell provide time for it? She took a deep breath and made the scythe disappear. "Yosh! I'll look for him myself!" And another deep breath and she was off with a renewed determination to personally find the watcher.

**POING**

Both girls fell flat on the ground when a stranger bumped into Hel before she even took the step. They stayed there for quite a while but the Goddess, Hel recovered before the figure who bumped into her. "O-ouch... that hurts..." she moaned while helping herself to sit upright. She gave an unbelievable look at the one who bumped at her. She had long pink hair and a slender body. She was wearing something that looks like a uniform. Hel never seen it once, or she did, only it was full of blood and dirt. 'She's a bit clumsy, I think...' She brushed herself from the dirt and inquired if the other was alright. "Daijoubu?" She said in a soft voice. Not the cold ones she used to her brothers. It was mellow and soothing like that of a cute little girl. NOT. Why was she the first one to check if she's alright or not? Then again. Asking is just one of her jobs down in the Underworld.

The other did not move an inch nor did she say something for a while. Its as if her spirit left her body momentarily. "Is she alive?" She thought. Still, a moment passed and the girl didn't move. She took a deep breath as she again summoned her scythe and slowly raised it upward. "I guess its your fault this happened to you... And to think you're still young... please rest in peace..." She mumbled a few words that nobody will ever understand. (AU: Even me I guess). She lowered her sythe in a stroking position but suddenly, the girl jolted up which has taken the goddess aback with the scythe just an inch away from the girl's neck. Hel's eyes widen. She did meant it as a joke. She had a cold shiver running down her spine thinking what she could have done is irreversible.

'Your jokes could seriously kill somebody...' Heimdall's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She remembered Heimdall saying that when they were still together at the realm of the gods. She raised her brows, 'Come on, i didn't really do it on purpose...' Heimdall's voice and her thoughts argued.

She sighed to her relief. "If my father knew that I had taken a life, what would he think of me?" Hel did not notice the prying eyes of the girl the whole time laid on her crooked scythe with her nerdy spectacles. "A-re... A-re-re?" When Hel noticed that the girl was looking at her scythe, she immediately hid it on her back and magically made it disappear without her knowing it. Hel flashed a smile, hoping that it can take her mind out of her deadly weapon. The woman didn't even flinched or moved for that matter. All she did was to take her nerdy spectacles off, revealing a pair of star shaped eyes as she shouted with excitement traced in her voice. "FUSHIGI MYSTERY!"

The woman looked very curiously at Hel. From her deep, brown colored hair, to her laced-ridden dress, to the once crooked black scythe appearing only to be outlines on her back, and back to her cute face. She nodded. 'What is she doing now?' Hel asked herself. The woman closed her eyes and forcefully exclaimed, "Kawaii!"

Hel immediately crossed her arms on her breast and started to move away from the stranger with a secured look. She then used the sleeves of her dress to cover up her face. "Da-dare?" 'harasser?' Hel thought. 'No, she looks too cute for that,'. The woman sensing a misunderstanding, tried to wave her hands and shook it in front of her. "You're Mistaken!" She explained. "Watashi wa, Mayura-san desu, Its nice to meet you..." The woman who named herself Mayura bowed at her. Hel tooked a deep breath and lowered down her arms. 'I guess my sense of humor won't reach this girl' Hel returned the bow "Hel desu...". For a while, they both didn't speak. "Is anything wrong?" Hel asked when she noticed the girl still observing her. It made her arms cross again as if trying to avoid being seen. "Well, I was just wondering..." Hel waited for her to go on. "Well..." Hel raised a brow, wanting her to continue. "Dozo..." Hel verbally verified. "ARE YOU AN ALIEN? Or, or maybe a, a COSPLAYER?"

'I surrender..' Hel thought as she fall back on the floor.

* * *

Okay Third Chapter. **breathes** what do you think? Let me know okay? If you think you're interested, please read the next chapter. If not, please try to read the next chapter. Thanks! 


	4. Dream

**Author's Note:**

This chapter is suppose to be much longer but i just thought that i can just extend the chapters so no harm done.

Next chapter, "Continuation of a Dream"

If ever you want to say something, review or just ask, please post it in the review section, Thank you guys for taking the time to read it! Please leave a review before you go! Thank you people!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Dream**

"I see, you're looking for someone..." They were both at the plaza, sitting on the bench facing the fountain that decorated the place. There were many people. Each buzzing thier own story. The Goddess of the Underworld, Hel found out that Mayura was a gullible person. She was kind and a little clumsy. Beautiful and optimistic. 'I guess, father will like her...' She smiled at the thought of that. Hel observed Mayura for awhile. 'Sure she doesn't compare to Freya's but her uniqueness cannot be compared to hers as well' Hel frowned.

"Why don't I help you?" She suggested while she grabbed Hel's hand and clasped it with her own. "Eh?" Hel thought for a while. But just a while ago, the goddess convinced herself to look for him herself. Hel gave a very troubled face and Mayura just pouted. "I know i don't look like a detective..." Mayura started. 'Loki said so himself...' she added in her line of thoughts. Her hair shadowed her eyes for awhile but looked at Hel seriously. Hel sighed and shook her head while she smiled.

"The mere fact that you knew I needed some help makes you a great detective already... but..." Hel took Mayura's hand off of hers. Instead the goddess grabbed them both and smiled. "but?" Mayura echoed. Hel took in a deep breath. "You missed one important clue..." The pink haired woman seemed confused but interested. It was as if she felt that she was a real detective or something working on an assigned case by Loki himself. "I'm looking for him becausethis is something much more important than my life so I would rather search for him by myself..." Mayura didn't speak for awhile. She gave a smile while she saw the goddess looking at the skies. She understood it; the meaning of searching. She too experienced something only she could do for herself. Mayura felt at peace when she was with this girl. They both looked at each other and they both laugh.

"I understand." Hel nodded. "I think I should go and look for him now..." With that they part ways, waving at each other. "I hope I see her again..." She was happy meeting someone as pretty and determined as her. If she was that determined, she was sure that Loki will take notice of her. She was sure of it. She looked down on the ground and as she did, she was surprised to see something lying very shiny down on the floor. As she kneeled down and picked it up, she identified it as an ornament for a necklace. It was a black, opal shaped gem with a crimson colored rose inside. It looked like it was alive. She definitely saw it somewhere. "Oh yeah, she was wearing this when I bumped into her..." She recalled as she saw Hel kneeling, holding it her right hand as if she was protecting it. 'How come it fell?' she asked herself.

**ENJAKU AGENCY**

"She was really cute! I tell you, she's so pretty, you guys could have been in love with her…" Mayura exclaimed as she walked back and forth inside Loki's room. The three of them started to think deeply, with their hands like that of the greatest thinker. Even Fenrir started to think for himself as well. "With a long brown hair, as soft as a pillow…" Loki said as if trying to build a puzzle. "With a beautiful laced dress and a pair of beautiful white sandals?" Yamino added. "She was really cute and pretty?" Fenrir's eyebrows met at the center as if he could vomit anytime. "MASAKA" The three said at the very same time as if they imagined their very own Hel, meeting Mayura. It was not as if their town was that small. Well, there could always be that kind of possibility but Mayura and Hel meeting made Loki nervous for some reason.

"So, what happened?" Loki said as he changed the subject. Mayura looked disheartened for some reason as if she was expecting another thing from the mouth of the greatest detective. "Well, she was looking for somebody important." Mayura opened her pouch bag she just bought the other day. It was a cute bear shaped bag she was whining all week to Loki who didn't even try to listen to her (Or so she thought). "And when I bumped into her, for some reason, this pendant fell from her." Mayura showed her evidence. Loki's eyes widened. 'So the city is small after all...' he thought.He was the only one inside that room who knew. Although he was very worried. If Hel found out it's lost then, who knows what will happen. Worst, she might take the life of the one who has it. She never really thinks. She just acts on her own whim.

"Mayura, you should hand it to me..." He said as he handed out a palm and shoved it on the girl. "And why should I? It's not Loki's..." Loki's eyebrow raised. "Mayura, its for your own good..." His voice was collected.Mayura puffed her cheeks. "Fine..." Mayura showed her tongue to Loki and tossed the necklace towards the young boy who barely catched it from the force. "He-Hey... that was not very nice.." Loki said as he treasured the jewel in place. "Warukata-yo!" she exclaimed as she stormed out of the room.

"Did I do something?" he hadavery puzzled look on his face. Yamino and Fenrir shrugged their shoulders and they both said, "Saa..."

"Well?" His two sons looked at him for a moment but only Yamino, the cultured one was able to give a possible reason while the other just barked a no.

"Well, I guess... women are very complicated and hard to understand..." Loki thought for a moment. There was definitely a lot of woman in his life. He can't help it. His good looks and attitude attracts them like magnet everywhere he goes. He smirked. "Yeah, I guess they are..."

**Mayura**

"Stupid Loki… Always wants to act all tough…" Mayura was in the playground that late afternoon after the discussion with the great detective Loki. She was sitting on the swing, rocking back and forth as if to pass time. All of this time, all she wanted was for Loki to take notice of her. She wanted him to see her as a great asset, or maybe 'more than that'. She can't explain it exactly but she knows she will be dreaded if she was to loose her job in the agency. She won't be able to see him that much, and as if he likes to see her. Although, she can't deny the fact that he has been a great help for her to realize her greatest dream. "Loki..." Her hair overshadowed half of her face. She missed him. It was evident as the tear trickled down in the side of her face.

The sun was setting and it gave the clouds a moment of a great tangerine-like color. Birds were flying back towards thier nest and some of the people who EVERYDAY occupy the streets, like a routine, have resumed thier businesses at home. Only couples, some nightly-youth, adults and the like remained. Heimdall and Freyr were also on thier way home. They were both carrying plastic bags on thier hands, full of food and other miscellaneous things chosen by the Fertility God himself.

"This will be the last time I'm going out with you! I have other things in my mind..." Heimdall declared with authority.

"Oh come on... You said the same thing last time..." Freyr teased as he mumbled it to the air, soft enough for him not to hear. Heimdall, on the other hand, just did what he was told. He was carrying two bags, somewhat big enough for his size and for that he felt like an idiot, He was even known as the watcher for Odin's sake. He breathed in and out, leaving the "GOING with U" issue alone because he knows, that whatever he says, he will just be forced to come with Freyr again. He just wanted to go home so he recounted the steps left. 'Corner, construction site, and left turn in the corner, three streets after, past the park and a few blocks away...' Heimdall sighed. It was still a long way to go and he was just way tired.

"Why do I have to go with you anyways? You always buy the same thing! Besides, we haven't even consumed all of the food that you bought the other day." Heimdall was whining like a child. Freyr gave him a gleeful look as he just explained it with a "Because..." For Freyr, he sometimes wonder if it was better for Heimdall to stay like a child forever. Yes, he was more respectable when he is in his true form but he is just so cute like this. But as cute as he is, he was still that man Freyr was scared of. He doesn't want him to get mad and for that, he tries to expose him to different kinds of people. Especially to girls who sometimes find him cute. (**SOMETIMES**: Well, he glares)

As they try to walk past the park, Freyr's hair stood up. It immediately caused him to stop. "Yamato..." He murmured. He looked left and right, down in the man hole and up in the fence beside the park and finally, he saw the woman he wholeheartedly admires. She looked absolutely stunning. Mayura was staring blankly at space, her pink soft hair dancing with the wind. She looked so peaceful and calm that it accentuated her beauty. "Nadeshiko..." His heart skipped a beat. Sure he had seen her as beauty itself, although it can't compare to this time. He wanted her. He went down the fence, coughed and took courage.

He gave the bags to Heimdall who caught them with ease, but his balance, tipping off. "You... Stupid..." Heimdall grumbled as he fell abruptly on the floor.

Freyr on the other hand, didn't seem to notice what happened to him. Instead, he slowly approached his goddess. Heimdall sighed in annoyance, "Nadeshiko, eh?" he shook his head and grabbed the bags that were trampled in the floor.

As Freyr's shadow overcasts Mayura's, she took notice of the individual in front of her. "Freyr-sama..." her voice was still depressed. "Yamato Nadeshiko..." Freyr mumbled as he continued to advance. He smiled and sighed "What a coincidence..." he commented as he took the other swing beside her. Mayura just looked intently at him as he did so. "Problem?" Freyr asked. The girl's eyes widen and flashed a smile. "Nope, nothing..." Freyr carefully examined her. She was beautiful, childish with a mature body and kind. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and she did not show any signs of leaving it.

"Hora! You walking woma--" Heimdall shouted at the top of his lungs. Freyr coolly left the swing to cover the young boy's mouth. Heimdall, struggled a little but tried to ask for an explanation. "Come on, I'll carry everything home... just keep your cool..." Freyr whispered in his ear. He recieved a nod so he slowly withdraw his hand from the boy's mouth and gently sat on the swing again. Heimdall, frustrated, forcefully set the bags in front of Freyr and sat in the poles in the park. Well, it was a bargain, he can rest and at the same time, he'll not have to carry anything on his way home so he sat on a pole, a few feet away from the couple, his back faced in front to them.

"Well, I met someone a while ago. She was a cute girl, named... um..." She started. Freyr listened intently as she spoke. He didn't try to force anything out of her but when she was already thinking for minutes, he still tried to keep his concerned face despite the fact that she wanted her to continue already.

"Well, anyways, something fell from her and I think it's very important. So I suggested that we should look for her, but Loki, took away the pendant and… I really want to look for her…" Mayura said as she flashed a pretend smile in front of Freyr. The man gritted his teeth, "That LoKi, making my Yamato Nadeshiko unhappy!" he mumbled. The girl didn't seem to hear it but Heimdall flashed a grin from a distance.

"Well, you want me to help you look for her?" the god offered.

"Would you really?" Mayura's eyes widen with excitement. Unknowingly, she rushed towards him to give a good hug. "Thanks!" after a moment, she decided to let go and shouted, "Just wait and see, I'll solve this mystery!"

On the other hand, Freyr was shocked. He didn't try to move, or speak as he was frozen like a stone. His Yamato nadeshiko, giving him a hug was a start of a new level. So, he joined her, in shouting and laughing. In the next step, Yamato Nadeshiko will be hers.

"Oh, and I just remembered, her name was Hel…"

Freyr and Heimdall were taken aback by the name they just heard. "Hel?" they said synonymously.

* * *

What do you think? Please Review. Thanks!


	5. Continuation of the Dream

**Author's Note**

**Next Chapter is up!**

I'm sorry for the late update (as usual) Been busy with my work at school (As usual) but I'm trying to find the time to type all these ideas on my head.(As usual again) I encourage everyone to post a review! Comment! Suggestion! My fav. letters... "RCS" (As usual)

So here is the continuation of the last chapter, "Dream"

**ENJOY! (As usual)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**The Continuation of a Dream**

"Hel?" Freyr and Hiemdall, simultaneously asked.

It was getting dark, the skies have turned slightly purple as time pass by. The gods didn't seem to mind at all since Hati has been chasing the moon ever since the dawn of man. Mayura, on the other hand, began to doubt her answer. Hence, she began to think again. The god left his post and approached the two. Thoughts that formed in his mind argued with one another, "Impossible" versus "Possible".

"Um… Yeah, she said so." Mayura tried to think again but every time she does, the same answer pops up.

"And you said she lost a pendant?" Heimdall asked again. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded like a child. "Yeah... I gave it to Loki." She felt as if she was guilty in picking up the pendant. Even Loki wanted it. Why is this so important? Why is it that people are always asking? She pouted showing her disappointment in this event. "And all I wanted was to solve this mystery..." she mumbled. Freyr noticed her change of attitude and so he came closer to her and patted her head like a little girl.

"We just want to know something that's all..." Freyr flashed his gorgeous smile. Mayura felt relieved after being assured and so flashed her own silly, smile towards the god. Freyr gave out a weak laugh behind her back when she smiled, thinking that it was his showy smile that beckoned her to do the same. As he continued to laugh, his gaze accidentally reached the boy. He watched Heimdall intently knowing that they were both scared of something. Freyr finally decided to approach the boy and whispered, "Heim, its impossible..."

He received a nod from the young boy. Even without Freyr telling him, he knew it from the very start. He knew that she was bound till the very end in Nilfelheim. He knew that she can't escape the fate Odin has put upon her. He knew he was powerless to do something about it. He knew he was nothing compared to her and yet she looked up to him. She...

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Why are you crying?" The purple haired guy asked while he gazes at the child with curiosity. The child, who was covering her face with her dirty hands looked deeply at the boy's eyes. They shone like everlasting crimson rivers, it reflected her. Those pool of rivers in the lining of her eyes. She looked like a fallen angel. Cast out and left alone with no one to turn to. "I'm alone." Was the only answer he got._

**END**

Then the voice of Freyr resurfaced once more. "...You know she can't leave Nilfelheim unless Odin..."

"Unless Odin allowed her to go up here..." Heimdall continued. But he soon gave up on that reason. Why would Odin allow the very daughter of Loki up here in the Human World? Was he thinking she would have a change of heart and start attacking his very own father? Her skills as a goddess cannot be set aside. All gods know that she is powerful due to the years that she has stayed where no other god would allow themselves to be in. Or was Odin planning something else?

"What are you going to do?" Freyr asked. Heimdall grinned at him and told a plain, "Nothing". He shrugged his shoulder and turned his back at the couple. "Phew! I thought for one second you were actually going to go you know..." Freyr gave out a weak laugh. He knew that Heimdall knows that girl. He knew and even if he won't admit it, that he likes her. It might not show on his grumpy face but after years of being with him, there was something in him changing when they were together many, many, many years back.

"It's not as if you want to see that girl again, right?" The small boy's heart throbbed. That last comment pierced his heart like Ull's arrow would to its target. Bull's Eye. "Why would I want to see an annoying girl like her?" Heimdall took his leave. "I'll go home..." he said and really took his leave. It was not as if it was really the Hel they knew.

"Did i do something?" Mayura asked. Her voice was high pitched like that of a child as she asked the man beside her.

Freyr smiled and shooked his head. "No. Of course not... I'll take you home. We can look for her tommorow..." the girl looked up in the skies and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." The girl strectched in front of him. "OK."

'Besides I want to confirm something...' he mumbled.

"Did you say something?" The girl asked.

"Me? oh, nothing... let's go.." he carried the 4 bags and took a good look at the dissappearing shadow of heimdall in the distance before taking his Yamato Nadeshiko home not knowing that someone out there was a great detective who witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

LOKI's Point of view

After Mayura left, Loki felt uneasy and decided to take Fenrir out to look for Hel. He knows that sooner or later, Hel will find out that her most precious pendant is lost and worst, she will not think of anything else besides getting it back. Loki was afraid of that. Her daughter, being the judge of the underworld, might do something reckless in the Human world. Although he did want to find her daughter, it was partly (Well most likely, i guess) Mayura's influence he went out to find the girl.

MELODY

"Daddy, what's that?" The black dog asked, running towards a van with a man handing out cones to a group of people. Loki looked up to where the dog was pointing. "Oh, that... they call it Ice cream..." Loki explained as he went closer to the van. "You want some?" he asked with a smile. The dog wagged its tail, 100x in a minute and barked a "Yes". Loki grinned and went to get some.

It was getting late. They were more of strolling than trying to find Hel. If they were to really look for her. They could have found her much earlier. "Daddy, do you think she'll get mad at you for lyng?" Fenrir started. Partly, he was hoping to make his precious father dislike his last daughter and partly, he was worried for another Hellish Scene, Hel style. Although, Loki raised a brow, he shooked his head in reply. "Well maybe she'll get disappointed..." Fenrir nodded. "But i don't think she'll take it that personally. She's that kind of a girl. Strong and tranquil..." The dog puffed his cheeks but still continued to eat his ice cream. On the other hand Loki seldom licked his and when he does, it was melting already.

**Sniff Sniff**

"Daddy, I smell that girl..." Loki tilted his head in curiousity.

"That girl?" Loki echoed.

"Yeah, that Mayura.." he replied. Loki thought for a moment but in the end of it all, he decided to search for the girl. Loki started to pace up and went ahead of the dog. 'The park...' he thought.

"Oh! And Daddy, i can also smell two--" But loki didn't try to hear or listen to him. "Oh well,"Fenrir gave up.

Loki finally found the pink haired, noisy girl who always shouts Fushigi Mystery! With a man, "Freyr?" he didn't want to be seen or felt by the two. So he stayed behind the fence for a while and observed like a great detective.

FENRIR: "Well, anyways, something fell from her and I think it's very important. So I suggested that we should look for her, but Loki, took away the pendant and… I really want to look for her… so she says." Fenrir translated. Loki was surprised but remembered his son's abilities in the area of hearing. Loki took the ice cream from his mouth and patted his head. "Fenrir, can you please tell me what else they are talking about?" the dog pouted a little but since it was his father they are talking about here, he immediately agreed.

FENRIR: "That LOKI, making my Yamato Nadeshiko unhappy! that perverted guy in blue said... he's dead meat!" Fenrir growled but Loki has his hand on his head so that he wasn't permitted to move.

"Figures..." the boy mumbled.

On the other hand, Heimdall saw the boy and the dog hiding in the fence and flashed a grin. "What are these guys up to now?" he thought. He was thinking how Loki should be thankful because he was tired from walking else, he could have launched another "Unsuccessful" attack as Loki would term it.

Fenrir was unable to interpret the next lines because he was looking at the young god that was sitting in the pole. He growled but Loki would not like it if he barked so he just kept quiet. Heimdall, on the other hand just taunted the dog and flashed his tongue at him. Fenrir just mumbled in annoyance.

Loki knew that Heimdall has spotted them but didn't mind at all because a spark might erupt and he won't really know what was going on. Loki waited for a while but then, what he saw grasped his heart firmly. He saw Mayura running up towards Freyr and hugged him. From the distance, it looked like she was kissing him. A force seized Loki's small heart. He was an open-minded person but when there are times the noisy girl was involved, often times, he will tend to become biased in favor for her. Loki was taken aback and completely hid himself from the sight of the scene.

"Daddy, are you alright?" Fenrir noticed his father staring blankly at space.

"Let's go..." Loki demanded.

* * *

Hel toured the whole city and completely forgot about her will of wanting to see Heim. She was captured by the beauty she never had the chance to see. Flowers, smelled fresh and clean and beautiful. Clouds, freed her soul. The wind touched her heart. Love was everywhere. The clothes inspired her. Accessories to accentuate her. She never felt this way ever and she was thankful for whatever reason that allowed her to go up here in the Human World. She stayed up in one of the tallest buildings in the city and tried to look down. She saw the sun, at last, once again. This time it was the real sun.She remembered the time the first sun appeared to her. She was hopeless and left alone in a dark place until it was decided that she has to man the Underworld. Before that, she and Heimdall were always together even if the watcher didn't really want her beside him. There were times that he wanted to be alone but she kept on insisting and he had to allow her to quiet her up.

A tear fell from her eyes as she remembered the past.

_The time Odin tried to separate her from her family, Heimdall was the last being she saw. His father at that time was appealing to Odin but it did not bear any fruit. Condemned, A ring of light suddenly appeared below her and found herself slowly vanishing. Winds were blowing so hard as the Gate of Hell appeared at her back. As it began to swallow her, Heimdall was watching the whole thing. He didn't move or even try to call out. He just watched._

_"HEIMDALL!" She shouted. Her arms were spread out. A little more and she was in Hell. Heimdall clenched his fist and opened it again, allowing a small necklace to be sucked in as well. The last thing she saw was Heimdall mumbling something. She held her hand near her chest. She did not want to remember it again._

One thing is for sure. She knew that Heimdall gave her that necklace. Her hand was searching her chest for awhile.

'Its gone' she thought. Hel searched her body. It was nowhere to be found. Her pendant. It was gone. Her heart throbbed and hurt like hell.

THROB-THROB-THROB

Her heart began to pump the evil blood that was dormant inside her body. Slowly, a ring of light appeared below her, swallowing her whole body. She didn't want what happened next. Unconciously, she forcefully threw her hand and summoned three beast. All of them came from the Underworld. Watchers and Guardians alike. "Search for it..." Her eyes were glowing a crimson ruby, sharp enough to peirce anybody but then her memories engulfed her once more.

"Father is now in this world.. Causing trouble here would make him mad at me..."

"Father would get mad.."

"Not only that... Heimdall would get disappointed..."

"Heimdall... would"

She stopped herself even if it means hurting herself in the process. Once she was unleashed as the Hel, that guardian of the Underworld, the Judge of all dead and evil, she was unstoppable. She summoned her scythe and unleashed it to the 3 guardians who perished like a bubble. Hel was breathing deeply, trying to contain the evil that developed inside of her. It was a mistake. She did not try to think about it first. Stopping herself in the Underworld was an easy task and so as in any other world if not for the pact she made with Odin as an exchange for her stay here in this Human World. It was like a dream. Seeing his father, breaking free from a world of sadness and loneliness, being given the chance of seeing Heimdall once again. All was just like a good dream. Was it? The time she used her powers towards her brothers was really just a joke and so the Hel in her didn't awaken but then she felt tired at that time. A small exhibition of her power in this world exhausts her so much that turning to that being once again can cause problems to those around her. Next time, she'll be unstoppable.

* * *

CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THE CONTINUATION... 


	6. End of the Dream

**Author's Note:**

Okay people! Thank you for Reviewing. I read the whole thing again and so far, I got some good reviews. Thank you so much!

After the story is done, I guess, I should try to edit it again. Well, it's a continuing process in my part but I guess by that time, I could have written another story. I got no time at all but since I love anime, I guess you could say that this is a sort-of STRESS Reliever.

Oh, Thank you for the comments, I realized that I made a mistake in chapter 4 "synonymously" yeah, I wrote that when I was half awake and I didn't find the right term so I wrote whatever came up to my mind. I'll just leave it like that as a remembrance. I did fix that on chapter 5 so...

GUYS! You know my favorite letters right? RCS. Please do so before you leave. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 6**

End of the dream

Hel was tired. Dead tired. Despite that, she still managed to go back to the places that she went to look for her missing pendant. She wants it back and even if the gods would not permit it, she will turn into her last resort. She will have to find it by force and accept whatever consequences it might do to her. She was that willing. She refused to give it up. She can feel that it was just around here, not too far but not so near. Although it was hurting her in the process, it will kill her if she will not find it today. She was barely standing up but she tried her best to walk normally. For her, to loose the pendant is to loose Heimdall himself. It was the first and the last thing that reminded her of him, the first, and probably the last gift of the god for her.

Her eyes caught a shiny object from the distance in a dark alley way near the music shop that she entered a little way back. Her heart began to have hope as she entered that dusty alley. The smell reeked with thrash and dead who-knows-what. She was used to it. It didn't bother her. In her eyes, the only thing that existed was that shiny object from atop a junk box. Maybe, maybe it fell down and landed here. She threw out all the unnecessary things. Some screws, a dirty rag doll, and some papers. She almost burst into tears when she found out that it was just a piece of colored glass, nothing more. Her hand clenched the tiny object that existed in her hands. The next thing she knew, her hand was turning crimson red. She didn't feel anything. No pain, no sensation, just plain nothing. Naturally, maybe you would feel that way. Traumatized she pocketed the glass and walked again.

Hel tried to remember that last time she saw Heimdall. It was when the Gate of Hell was already closing. Often times, she will try to ponder what he said back then. Was he sad when he saw her leaving? Did he have the time to think about her when she was gone? There were times when she dreams about the god. She would be happy just being able to see his figure; his face was getting hazier every century that passes by. There were times when she would just try and reach out to him and then pop, he was gone and everything turns black.

She walked past the people in the streets; her whole body still aching from the impact of changing to the Hel she didn't want her father to see. That blood that she loathed is still in circulation inside her body that she despised having to change herself without thinking. The world seems to look down on her. She felt that she was hated by everyone, his father, even Fenrir and Yamino, and even Heimdall himself. Although there is one thing that she is sure of and that was the sight of Odin laughing at what was happening. He certainly knew this was to happen and used her.

"Wait..." she whispered to herself. Something came up. An idea. What if Odin literally told or ordered or willed Heimdall to talk to her, knowing that someway or another, he goddess will develop some kind of feelings for the god. It's not impossible. It could happen right? Another block burdened her heart. "Then why the hell did I come here for? To kill my very own father? Injure those people precious to him?" Her thought fought with one another to establish a stable mind. She can't blame him though. Either Heimdall or Odin. She let herself be used and that is an irreversible fact. Because knowing that she assumed her position as a death goddess and to hope for a life to live with his father and possibly with Heimdall in a world buzzing with life is ridiculous. At least, she knew it was. The offer was too great not to consider it and she will rot in that world ever thinking of "what if's" if she didn't accept it. For centuries, these words filled her head. She doesn't want another set of century to pass her thinking about it again. "I did try and took my chances... I shouldn't have..." a tear trickled down her cheek.

"_I'll go in a minute but, it might be late to say this, but I'll be a burden for a while..."_

The sun was still setting and there was this feeling of fear, as if telling everybody to stay at their homes and hide

"Heimdall..."

Heimdall looked at his back. The wind that gushed past through him has some echoes of his name and curiously, he tried to look back, trying to find out if it was real, or a pigment of his imagination. He looked upwards, towards the sky and felt an ominous feeling. The approaching night skies, starless night, and cold gushes of wind. It's as if Odin has conducted a big stage for someone. Somehow, deep inside of him was that scary feeling that something was about to happen. He was the watcher after all.

"It's getting dark... I guess I should hurry back home..."

Hel arrived at the park again after hours of fruitless searching. Lights were already turned on from the posts that were lit to join her in melancholy. Only a few people were there, couples, as a matter of fact were prominent. She just watched them exchange vows of "I love you" with one another.

_Then it occurred to her, she never had the chance to express the feelings she have for Heimdall._

For many years, no, centuries even, she resented the time she was not able to deliver her feelings. Her mind was only full of "what if?" when she was in that world. If she was to face the god now, would he remember her? Probably not. She wouldn't have the courage anyways; his face was hazier than ever, her feelings slowly turning haywire. Her mind wrestled with one another. "How can I face him like this?"

She sat on the fountain edge, a feet away from the couples. She looked down at the ground, catching her breath, her stamina, and her strength.

_"If I rest for a while, I'll try to summon low-class monsters to search for it."_ It was the only solution she could think of at that moment. If that happens, she could prevent herself from turning to that Hel and prevent sending a number of people in that Nilfelheim in one swish. She closed her eyes as she tried to reminisce the day she was allowed to go up in the Human World.

_"Do you want to have a chance to see your father again?" Odin's voice woke her up from her slumber one evening. She was in the most decorated chamber of the Underworld, in the halls of Eljudnir. Skeleton guards were posted outside of her room. The halls were dark and cold, lighted by candles that will lit up every time you pass. There was no definite source of light. Only candles, small fires, and death bugs that are hanging around the rocks of the death sea, giving off some greenish light that somehow illuminated the murky waters. Most of the time, she will hang around a big room, judging the people being sent in her place. She was to make sure that person was to receive the right punishment. People of all ages were judged accordingly. People with chopped heads, bullets that pierced several parts of their body, bloody murders and many other cases were mostly if not her daily encounters down there. At first she resented it. She never wanted to handle such scary, dirty and most of all degrading job. She would rather perish than serve Odin in this particular way. She had no choice anyways, so she slowly started to accept her job, century after another. Yes, she has her servants, monsters and guardians, dead to command. In fact she is ruling one of the most powerful realms among the nine that already existed. _

_That night, when she heard Odin's voice, she was surprised but didn't try to answer immediately. She doubted the voice, thinking it was still a part of her dream. Although, she stayed alert for any chance that it was real._

_"Hel, daughter of the Trickster God Loki, do you want to have a chance to see him again?" _

_Hel was now sure, it was Odin's voice. She will not be mistaken for it was he who brought this sadness that she must endure until Ragnarok comes. "I do." she plainly replied. The voice gave her an insulting laugh. "Of course you do..." Then why did you ask if you knew?" she taunted in a low voice._

_"How about Heimdall?" Hel froze. She knew that her father was in the Human World. She talked to him one time when he made a way for her to communicate with him. She realized that if she was to see her father, possibly, it would just mean that they were on the same place. "What do you think, all knowing god?"_

_"That's why I like you..." he laughed triumphantly. Hel's face was serious knowing that somewhere out there he is observing her. She gave him a snob and didn't answer for awhile but gave up and answered, "What do you want?"_

_"It's not for free..." he injected_

_"I will never work for you..." she flashed her crimson eyes towards the ceiling. She was enraged. She knew he wanted her father to suffer._

_"Relax, I won't ask for such a stupid thing... I just want one of your ability... controlling your bad blood..."_

_"My bad blood?" Hel smirked and closed her eyes._

_"Yes, the blood of your hatred towards me, towards that place and towards everything, yes... that blood..."_

_'Odin, what are you planning?' Hel thought to herself. At that moment, Odin magically flashed images of Loki and her siblings in front of her dreamy eyes. It showed the daily occurrences that were happening in the human world. Her heart began to fluctuate as she saw everything. _

_She closed her eyes. "I understand..." At that point, she used her hands to hold the pendant that was on her chest. "Heimdall..." An orb began to escape her chest as she held her arms in front of it. She offered the orb upward which immediately disappeared. "I like your determination, as an exchange I can give you the power to..."_

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt two guys approaching her. The man on the right was wearing a shirt with a jacket on and some jeans. The other was wearing a shirt, a cap, and some brown Capri shorts. _"What are they up to?"_ Hel thought as they didn't show any signs of leaving when she glared at them. "Lovely..." The man with a jacket on said as he sat beside the girl. Hel didn't show any signs of weakness. She tried to act normal despite the fact that she wasn't really feeling well.

"Yeah, awesome..." the other agreed as he gazes at the girl and unto the full moon above. Hel stood up and prepared to leave if it wasn't for the hand that held her back as the guy with the jacket, pull her hand and made her sit again in between them. Hel caught a glimpse of their faces. She felt a great desire emitting from the man's eyes. She hated it. She tried to cover her face with her bangs but to no avail. One of the men tried to cup it up and made her look upward.

Hel raised a brow and brushed his fingers away from her face. "Don't you dare touch me... again..." she threatened. The man grinned and raised his hands in surrender, "Fine... mademoiselle," he bowed in front of her and assumed his place beside her again. "Mou, Todo-san!" Hel was surprised when the other guy who was beside her, glared at the man.

"If she ran away because of you, I'm going to snatch Leila away..."he said. Todo, with a disturbed face, stood up and left. "Ok, ok, I understand..."the man pouted but eventually stood up in surrender."Mataku, I thought he'll help me to some girl tonight... Anyways,"

"I'm sorry for my friend's attitude... but the first time I saw you, I was really attracted to you... so I asked him for help..." he explained. Hel didn't really listen to him. She just stood up and walked away, hoping that she would recover from the one moment her bad blood got excited from one of the men's touch. She felt that if she got stressed for another minute, she would not bear the blood circulating in her whole body. She cursed the men as she complained that she went here to rest, not to aggravate the danger any further.

"Odin, you planned this didn't you?"

She just kept her eyes glued on the ground the whole time as she walked away. She thought that if she was feeling well, maybe she could have hanged around with those guys. It has been a long time since she had someone approaching to her. Back in her world in the Realm of the Gods, she had a lot of suitors, if not for her willingness and feelings for Heimdall, she could have known them better. But, nobody was really strong enough to steal her heart away from the Watcher.

-FOOTSTEPS-

Hel was taken aback by the footsteps. It came so close and she got too curious so she tried to stop to view where it was coming from. In a brief moment, she felt that this was the last time she will see the face of this Earth again.

THROB-THROB

The only thing she could see was the man's face. The only thing she could physically feel was the man's lips on her. The guy who told her he like her, after a brief contact with her small lips, encircled her left arm around her waist. He pulled her closer. His right hand was holding her arm that was flailing with force. Hel, no matter how she tried, lost all the energy she could possibly have to push the guy. She never had the reserve of the right force from the very start. Knowing this, her eyes began to well up with water. She was physically powerless. Emotionally drained. Spiritually buried with shame.

.The guy approached her once more, and once again, he explored her lips with his tongue. He forced them open and tried to force the other to play with his lustful melody.

"Back off..." Hel's voice was hoarse. She avoided another contact but she knew he wasn't about to give up. Not yet.

"Why don't you force me...?" The guy evilly grinned. "Let's go and have some fun." The guy whispered to her ear. Hel cried the last of her tears and began to close her eyes.

Throb-Throb

'Here it comes. I know...'

"I'm serious..." Hel's voice was becoming cold. She was trying to contain her self but due to her condition; it'll just be moments before she could turn to Hellish Hel as Fenrir would call her. This time she doesn't know if she can return back to that Hel, her father loved. She can feel it. Running in half of her body was the bad blood that she cannot anymore control. The ability that she gave up in order to go up here. She didn't know that this was to happen and so gave up the skill without any question. She thought it was a bargain. Well now, she thought wrong. Her eyes were changing. Her mind was getting hazier. Her consciousness, disappearing.

"Papa," --------

A gush of wind went past through Loki's ear. The echoes, cries of a familiar voice made him stop running. He felt worried but he didn't know why. All he could utter was a name, "Hel"

Loki didn't like what was happening around him. The dark skies, eerie sounds from the bushes and some howling of wild dogs. "Daddy, something is going on..." Fenrir translated. Loki stood idle and felt the presence of the "Dead" around him. He spotted a big tree beside him and had an urge to climb it up. Before he knew it, he was already overseeing the dark pillar that stood blocks away from where they were. It was the highest pillar he ever seen, the most evil one at that. "Hel," Loki's heart seemed to have skipped a beat. He feared the safety of the people, every one of them.

"Seems like trouble..." Fenrir growled. Loki jumped down and landed on the ground swiftly, as if the wind caught his fall.

"Big trouble," Loki added.

He summoned his staff and ran towards the source of the dark light.

"Yamino, Fenrir..." -----------

Loki Detective Agency

"Lalala... Cooking for my famil-" Yamino sang. He stopped when he toppled the glass beside him which left pieces of shattered glass on the floor. Right at that moment, he felt something out of place. Something. He sighed, "What a waste..." and went back to work after preparing his 5th dish in the table.

"Mayura" -------------

"Is something the matter?" Freyr asked as he passed his share of load to Gullinbursti who flew a little lower as it was lodged in his back.

"No-nothing... really, I thought someone called me..." She said as she viewed the city partially because of the trees that blocked her way. Fryer had his share of view. What he saw gave him chills that ran down his spine. A large amount of evil spirit that slowly engulfs a particular area. Where? He didn't know. "We should hurry back..." Mayura just nodded.

"Heimdall... sayonara..." ----------

A ring of light appeared below them. It caught the man within it too but he managed to disentangle himself before he was completely engulfed in the dark light. But to no avail, the light slowly extended from her to the end of the park. It was engulfed by the darkness that naturally existed in the Underworld. The only thing that existed at that moment was the moon which shone crimson. Her eyes were dark red, the color of the most venomous snake. Her laced-ridden dress turned black and tangled, her hair flew against the wind and was dancing now to a different tune, The Hellish Lament of the goddess. She started murmuring which grew louder and louder. It was a chant which the people within the park didn't understand. It was her second tongue, the language used by the dead.

_"Grates dokilles gasefis kigo vein!" (By Blood you shall pay)_ She summoned her scythe, but this time her scythe was an improved version of the last one. A black, crooked scythe big enough for anyone to be scared and some bells of the dead that hanged, near the end of the crooked pole. "_Gasefise Vein_," (Your blood,) she raised her scythe upwards. _"It shall be mine..."_

She lifted it, high up towards the sky but before she could unleash it and kill several people which she has frozen with fear, she paused.

_"A little help perhaps?"_

_"ODIN..." _

Odin snapped her fingers and immediately, Hel's scream echoed through the night

When will this chapter finish? I'm tired adding continuations... but Next Chapter, I promise, I'll finish the Dream


	7. To MLR Fans: Author's Note

**To all Matantei Loki Ragnarok Fans:**

**Especially to the people who read the story:**

I'm sorry for ruining the image of Hel in the TV series.

I never watched the whole series yet alone know that there was a Hel when i wrote this fanfic. Seeing my mistake, i am Terribly sorry. When i watched the episodes towards the end so i could get inspired, I realized that there was a Hel. I never intended to ruin her image. Maybe i got sort of affected when i saw the episode because it isn't really my nature to replace the character. Maybe I could have based it to the Hel in the TV series.

**Even if i say that this was a fanfic, it's no excuse.**

Somehow, i was happy because the image i was trying to portray in my Fanfic was the Hel in the series. Although the brown hair, the glasses, the attitude (so-so) is different. I was equally happy because I paired her up with Heimdall. I just thought of the idea and BOOM there he was, talking with Hel in the series. Loki's reaction was the same but in a different light and setting. Fenrir? Yamino?

**Anyways, i'm sorry...**

Nevertheless, I think I'll continue the story.

I sort of remember of someone postinga review about, "I like your version of Hel..." something. That's where i finallyunderstand it.

Hope you understand! RCS please.

Your Author,

**_ Himeru-chan_**


	8. A Battle that can't be Won

**Author's Note:**

Like I said, I want to finish this chapter already without rushing it. I originally planned on doing this on one chapter but i ended up making four. I never thought that it will be this long because the skeleton of the story was actually short. Some mystery huh...

Anyways, I'm very sorry for the delayed update. No excuses... I better catch up!

Oh, yeah, and i didn't want to be killed... so here an update!

**RCS please?**

For the words that Hel used: its just me ok? Well, I used some latin without its respective grammar.. Don't take it seriously.

* * *

Chapter 7

Welcome Dearest Hel!

**PREVIOUSLY**

"A little help perhaps?"

"ODIN..."

Odin snapped her fingers and immediately, Hel's scream echoed through the night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hel felt hot inside. The blood rushed inside her body as if it was competing with itself. Her young and pure goddess heart is slowly losing the energy to produce another beat. Her breathing is turning into sharp and fast breaths that was shallower than before. She knew that in any minute now, she will be consumed by the eternal darkness of hatred and revenge but her thoughts of wanting to supress her hidden animosity is not enough to control what was happening. After all, she was foolish enough to even want a life together with her family. Yes, In her mind lingers that foolish thought of a monster that lived in the darkness to change and live with the light it longs to be.

Foolish...

Flashback: Note: Present

"Mou, why are you so stubborn?! Hora! I wasted my time waiting for you to get that stupid thing!"

Heimdall's voice resounded in her thick skull. She sweatdropped after hearing him scolding her.

"Datte! Datte! A little more and i could have won that doll!" They were both taking a stroll in a park after enjoying a visit in the amusement park on the human plane that the gods themselves call "Earth". Of course, Heimdall was forced to come after Hel had beaten him in a Jan-ken fight. It wasn't just an ordinary Jan-ken though; Heimdall was forced to make a promise that after he was beaten in this human-invented-bloodless fight that she got from observing humans long enough for 100,000 times then he would agree to one of her request. Alas, after centuries of patience, it paid off. He even forgot the promise that he made until she showed him how he signed the papyrus while he read a book up on the Tree of Wish. She even went on her own way to ask Odin personally to allow the plan of making a visit on the human plane. Since it was a legal deal, he didn't object. He didn't had any other choice. If he even dare to think of one, who knows what could have happened to the Great Watcher.

Heimdall looked at her silly smiling face that stucked in her face like a mask. He sighed and flashed a grin as he looked up in the sky. It was turning a fade orange in a distance. "I guess this is okay once in a while..." he thought. Hel has been hoping her way to keep with the watcher. Heimdall, somewhat annoyed started to speak up. "How long are you going to show that creepy smile of yours?And stop hoping for Odin sake!" he taunted. Hel was taken aback and got mad for a second but it soon fade away. "Mou, your always like that..."

A gush of wind flow steadily in between them. It played with Hel's hair that seductively danced around her. Heimdall didn't dare to look but his eyes didn't listen. How come the Great Watcher is forbidden to watch something that he desired? Hel handed him a smile as she spoke the word, "Forever... I guess" Heimdall stood still, his eyes eyed her longingly. Finally, he decided to turn around the same time when the wind died down. He hid a smile and began to walk, "You are so stubborn..."

"Am I really that... Heimdall?"

End of Flashback

**_"Odin... Yamete Kudasai..."_**

With one last attempt and a clenched fist she straigthened herself up and lowered her pride. She tried hard to concentrate to that thing she wanted to accomplish. Although the pain worsened everytime she tried to gain supremacy over her body, she was willing to hold on.

"Because I'm stubborn after all..."

The pain slowly lightened a bit and she felt that she had regained control to her body once more. Still, the residue of the pain didn't disappear as it continue to flunctuate. Finally, Odin began to whisper in her ear.

**"Kore wa, Kore wa, a pitiful request from a proud goddess? Something rare.. I have never seen"** Odin's voice can't hide the enjoyment he was feeling at this moment. From the sound of his taunting, she knows that he was laughing at her naivety.

**"Keep it to yourself Odin... Tell me, what do I have to do for you to stop this?"** Hel said in between breaths. He didn't answer immediately but she knows what he wants her to do. There is only one that he desired and she, of all people was well aware of it. **  
**

**"Stop? Then kill Loki and I'll stop everything" **Hel knows he was watching from afar. She looked up and flashed him a grin.

**"Then I'd rather die from stopping myself then..." **She looked away and tried to summon a different scythe she previously had showed before. This scythe is only handed to those who assumed thier position as a Death Goddess of the Underworld. It is what that takes life from immortal beings except that of Odin for he has created it himself. Even though he has passed such a treasure to those in her position, he is unable to control it besides the one who holds the position itself. **  
**

**"Come on, Joke, Joke... what I want you to do is thank me from doing this..."**

**"Fine, Thanks..."** she sarcastically answered**  
**

**"Oi, oi... You really should be grateful. I'm helping you collect the useless garbage in this world. Especially that one you just met earlier. Stealing, drugs and rape are his cases... Let's see, according to the rule, shouldn't he be in the lower chamber of hell?"**

Hel snapped. From this she knew what was really happening. That, Odin knew from the start that this was to happen. 'No!' her mind reprimanded her. He planned this and she easily took his bait. It was an easy plan and all he did was to dangle the bait in front of her. Realizing that all her efforts of being stubborn was never, from the start bear any fruit, a pool of blood started to well up and clouded her eyes. Odin was enjoying himself from the comedy she was performing for him.

"To see my father?" **"_YES"_**

"To be with my brothers?" _**"Hate me more..."**_

"To see Heimdall?" _**"There is nothing you can no longer do..."**_

"What stupid things have i been dreaming about? I knew from the start this was impossible... Impossible... from the... start."

As if it was directed, her clenched fist slowly started to open. Signs of suppression lost in an instant. The battle of supremacy was over and she knew that she had lost the fight. This time, this battle, she can't win.

After her last struggle has ended, in every second, she began to change and mutilate to somebody else. The sight she was proclaiming and declaring was evident. She was enveloped in a raging wind that changed her clothes in an instant. It was replaced with much more darker tones. Her dark sash grew longer encircling her hands, her balloon dress was now seasoned with crimson colored sharp beads and her hair grew longer and carressed her body. A pair of taboo prints began to appear and engraved a mark on her face. It was in ancient letters that crowned her face. After the wind died down, shrieks of pain and agony surfaced as a moving lump appeared in her back. The movement produced a sound of thousands of dying crickets. It was the most horrific sight the people by the fountain witnessed. They were unable to move. Even thier will was shaken along with their bodies. Their feet were firmly glued in the ground. In the very last minute, a pair of wings protruded the goddess's back and...

**Everything grew silent.**

At that moment, the dark clouds began to separate and the light of the crimson moon in her back shone the strong intensity emitting from her. It looked like bat wings with long, dragon nails at each end. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal a pair of red jewels as if it can freeze everything. Everyone was silent. No one dared to declare a word. No one dared to move.

Suddenly, Hel began to speak in a voice that pierces one's heart.

**_"Momentus uno... venis triumphantes... veins sun lumino, mons venedicto!"_**

- "The moment has come for the light of life to be extinguished!" -

**"Come forth..."**

At that very moment, the howling of the dogs from the distance started to sound a mighty fear to everyone. Everyone stood up and ran for their lives. Her expresionless face crooked a smile at the side of her face. Tiny black bubbles appeared within her hand and at that moment her scythe changed into a bigger, evolved form that fits the Judge

**"COME..."**

Thousands of bats flew behind her. Immediately, the land below seemed to produce a slight earthquake as thousands of dead, skeleton tried to escape from thier slumbe to rise up from within their graves.

The skeleton figures raised thier hands and howled a very disturbing shriek. They each took a step, separating theirselves from one another and to the city below them. Hel listened to the music of thier awakening. The shriek has sounded like that of beethoven's melody joined by an orchestra of people running towards the building of their own choice; the one they could think of as their own safe place. As she scanned the people below her. There, she saw the man who was too scared to even move a muscle. He managed to at least walk himself away from the fountain but he kept on stumbling back down on the ground. He was the pathetic human who was toyed by Odin.

She raised her scythe towards him and lowered herself to the ground just before touching it. She flew in front of the man who was then taken aback from her majestic form just enough for him to fall back down on the ground.

_"No, please, spare me..."_

Yet, another sentence that she hears down in the Underworld. It ticked her off but didn't dared to kill him off instantly. She controlled herself. She wanted that man to suffer, not knowing the reason why. Well maybe because she wanted to have the pleasure of punishing him herself or maybe, she was hesitating. Waiting for something, but what?

_"Did you?"  
_

The man was surprised although he wasn't sure clearly of what she was pertaining to.

"Did you spare me when I ask you to back off? No!" She herself ate her own words. As she spoke, it came out as only a bunch of jumbled words. She knew there was no more need for words. She hates how the man in front of her looked at her pleadingly. She raised her scythe filled with hatred and unleashed its powers at the being in front of her, only, before she could hit anyone dangerously with her scythe, the cry of a falcon disturbed her mind. The feathers flew in front of her as if it was a rain of a hundred feathers coming from a single falcon. As she caught a feather with her free hand, she looked at it seriously as if it was the last thing she will ever see.

"This thing," she said in a low, cold voice. "Hei..."

"I've never seen this look of yours before, must be a new fad in the underworld," Heimdall's voice echoed a thousand of times in her ear.

**_"You are so stubborn" _**

**_"I'm alone but I never cry..."_**

**_"Atashi wa Heimdall..."_**

* * *

Oh no! my need for an update led me to another chapter... and i wanted the scenes to finish it here already... I guess that can wait... right? RCS PLEASE!  



	9. Nostalgia

A/N

Well it really has been a long time since I updated this story. But after placing my works on an E-reader I bought last Sunday and I read this story. I wanted to know what happened next and so I did this. I really didn't know if this was the continuation I was looking for but overall, I am satisfied. So here it goes, The continuation of the story

**Chapter 7 **

**The Reunion**

She stood there, her eyes fixed at the small boy who had his elbow ready for the bird to perch in. Still the hundreds of its feather fell down in front of her like snow. She looked up and tried to catch one again. They were real. The soft lines and the dark tones of the bird's extension were real. There was only one man who was always surrounded by such view. As she brought her eyes down at the small boy who walked out from the darkness so his presence was much clearer under the light of the crimson moon, she was speechless. Momentarily, she brought her guard down. Her scythe that she held on her right hand lay parallel to her body.

"Heimdall…" she whispered. Immediately, her memories of his faded outlines were brought once more to vividness. She swallowed hard, extremely ambivalent to his presence. She didn't know if she should be happy being seen like this or if she'd be elated to see him after so long.

As she tried to take a step forward, she felt the extreme pressure inside her chest once more. Her heart started to pump the disgusted blood all over her body once again. True, the momentary standstill was probably due to the surprise of seeing someone who resembled the Mighty Watcher. Whoever the boy was, it helped her regain that needed consciousness to stop what was happening to her.

"_**G-get Away…" **_she ordered. She placed a hand in front of her to try and drive him out of the place. He must have been deaf for not listening to her. He stayed there, looking at her with eyes that were full of sincerity.

"I'll not b-be able to c-control myself any longer-" she coughed up and shrieked at the top of her voice. Her high-pitched shriek followed the sound of the dead with their growls. Her eyes rolled up as she fell down to the ground, unable to control the pain anymore. She caught herself with her hand as she tried once again to sit up. She took in large, deep breaths. With her vision a little hazy, she looked up to try and see if the boy ran away. She was surprised to see him walking to her, unafraid of what she could do. If she were to lose control, he'd sure be...

**Thump-Thump-Thump **

She closed her eyes, tears started to fall down.

"**Commodo, Discedo tener puer…" **(Please, go away young boy...)She mumbled as loud as she could but to no avail will that boy ever know what she said. She blamed it all to herself. The pain she felt was immeasurable. She never thought it would be this hard to suspend her power. She never realized the need to do that in the Underworld. Her powers were needed every single time someone disagrees to her verdict.

Now she could feel it. It was as if a scalding hot water rushed inside her veins. It worsened whenever she tried to control it. But Odin wanted her to unleash everything and that made it worthy to try and stop it more. She won't mind the torture only if she could wipe that smile out of his face.

She knew her father will be there any moment now and he'd be able to stop her to desire death. For now, she will have to wait. How much longer? She didn't really know.

As she knelt down on her knees, she could feel her bloodstained tears pouring down the side of her eyes. She took in sharp shallow breaths whenever she could muster. She was loosing the air she needed and that made her tired more than ever. But she can't allow that. She can't lose that consciousness that she chose to fight for. If she did, she'd be a puppet of Odin. If she revert back to that emotionless goddess of the underworld, she will, with no hesitation whatever will make this world another realm of the dead. Loki will be mad at her for sure.

_**Why me….?**_

She felt despair once again.

"Hel," a familiar voice entered her consciousness. She looked up slowly, still with tears in her eyes. She smiled weakly as the young boy came in close to her. She'd allow the pain to consume her and no more words can describe how it tortured her inside. Still, it was waiting for her to fall down. Surprisingly however, even if the pressure in her chest still pumped her hated blood, it did not took over her consciousness forcefully away from her. Whoever this boy that knelt down and cradled her in his small arms was, he did it.

"_Why are you crying?" _He placed his small hands on her cheek. The warmth made her feel alive. She felt cold despite the blood that ran in her body. She felt dead. As soon as the boy placed his hand on her, she calmed down a little. She got his hand, wavering a little from fatigue as she brushed her blood stained cheek on his small palms. His innocent warmth filled her and she wished she could stay like that for a long while.

"_I'm alone." _ As soon as she said it, her tears started to fall down once again. This time, the boy caught it with his fingers and brushed it away to the side. She dreaded everything that happened in her life. The day she walked the halls of Nilfelheim. The stench of death loomed around her as she was guided to hold the Scythe of Judgment. As soon as it accepted her as the wielder, everything changed.

In all of her longing, nobody soothed her. She stood up by herself. But now, she was practically tired from it all. From the time she was forced to learn the ways in Hell and live to judge the dead, what forced her to hold is was the black opal that Heimdall gave and the occasional conversations she had with her father.

Yes, she was alone. She closed her eyes and felt solace for the last time. It was better to be judged to die than to live this life of solemnity for eternity. The ending was the same. She was going to be alone.

"You're not." She opened her eyes and looked at the man who held her turn into the man she knew back then. The small boy turned into the man she once knew. She took in a deep breath to speak of his name but he covered it with one finger.

"You're here with me now…" He lowered his head down and pressed down his head towards her so she could only see him and nothing else. Hel did not try to resist him, as she had no power to do so despite her sudden shyness.

"Heimdall?" he stared back at her. His eyes did not waver away.

"Hel." He closed his eyes as he pressed down his longing need to kiss her. He lifted her chin up to give him more access to her. She allowed him as she slowly changed back to who she was before this all happened. The screaming of the dead died down as soon as her Scythe disappeared from her hand. Before long, she was lying there, unconscious from all that happened.

Heimdall looked at the girl on his lap. Whatever happened, he guessed her suffering was now over. She was back in her small, frilly dress and her large crooked scythe was nowhere to be found. He rested her head on the crook of her neck and smelled her. Despite what other said about the stench of death, she smelled none of that. She smelled sweet just like back then. He tightened her embrace on her, taking her small form pressed against him. Whatever made him want to do that must have been because he had missed her. He wouldn't admit it in words otherwise. He lifted the girl up in his arms and carried her to a place under a tree. He could sense Loki closing in and he waited for him to come.

"Thank you." Loki walked in and found Hel in Heimdall's arms under a tree. The evidence of her destruction was still there. But as soon as he saw him with her, he could only assume that he must have helped in stopping her.

Loki did wonder at first how Heimdall took his original form but when he felt the power of Hel leaking out in the area, it was normal he'd become the proud watcher he was; not that he wasn't but he, in his adult form. After all, Hel's power is equal to a God who holds a realm's authority. She's probably in the line of Odin seeing that she controls the dead.

Fenrir stepped in front of Loki and growled at the man in front of him before gritting his answer out. "There are no signs of danger, father… however, I'm not too sure if this guy will cause one." He barked once but stopped as Loki patted his head.

"I don't think he'll cause one Fenrir." He said. He walked towards the tree and stopped when he was close enough to see her daughter. She was obviously in a terrible shape. Whatever she went through must have been an ordeal. Odin was behind this, he was sure. That was the only way why everything happened like it did. He looked back at Heimdall who seemed like he didn't care he was really close to him. He smiled and thanked the heavens he'll be able to avoid his attacks for a short while. It'll be sad to use her daughter as a distraction but as long as they both feel for each other, it didn't really matter.

"Mayura found this. She told me that Hel was protecting it when they met." She threw the pendant towards him and the other easily caught it with one hand. When he looked back at Loki, he saw his form started to change as well. He didn't pay much attention or didn't care much. All he did was focus at the object he gave to him. He opened his hand and saw the pendant that he gave her, centuries ago when she was sucked in the vortex towards the realm of the dead.

"If my suspicions are right, she must have been looking for this all along." Heimdall looked at him confused. He couldn't help but look back at the girl that was on his lap. It was just impossible for her to suffer like this because she lost one useless jewel he gave her years ago. It wasn't worth it, he thought to himself. She must have taken good care of it because the jewel was still in good condition.

"It can't be…" He muttered. Loki raised a brow and nudged his head to the side.

"Why not?" Heimdall stared back with a complicated look on his face. He didn't answer him. He just closed his eyes and kept the pendant on his pocket. He'd have his chance to know it if this was really the reason why she suffered a great deal. Right now, he had to keep Hel treated for the wound she sustained earlier. Just one look at her face, he knew she underwent great pain.

"I'll have my chance at you Loki, for sure…" he whispered as he carried the man's daughter in his arms, carefully cradling her closer to him. "But right now, Hel needs to be treated." Loki nodded his head once. He had the same stand as him. From his point of view, Hel did not go here without giving up something and he figured it must have been her ability to stop herself from going haywire. Odin was wise. He must have thought that her daughter would offer anything to go up in the realm of the living and stay with her family.

"I'll carry her." Loki offered but Heimdall went past him without even the intention of stopping. Loki felt a sweat fell down the side of his head but immediately let it go with a sigh. It must have been hard for him to see her like that, he thought. Loki followed Heimdall without necessarily being too close and familiar with the man. He had made a vow to kill him after all. Good thing he was preoccupied with Hel. Fenrir followed them and stayed in between both men to protect his father from anything the other might throw at him. Although Loki told him that it was unnecessary, he still didn't go away.

As they made their way to Loki's house, something fell out from the girl's pocket. Heimdall looked down and saw a shiny piece of glass on the floor. The shine was incomparable to the pendant but it still had the same familiar glow the other has. Loki stopped to pick it up and as he did, he lifted it up to the man with a smile.

"She's been looking for it…" Heimdall clenched his fist and immediately turned around. Loki must have noticed how quiet he had grown to be. He still didn't know why. It was easy to repulse Loki every bickering day but after what happened, he found himself unable to speak at all. She looked down the girl once again. Her tortured face said it all.

"Stupid girl…" he murmured in her ear before he started walking again.

RCS Please :)


	10. The Truth

**Author's Note**:

Well Hello people! Here's another update for this long due story. I want to finish it up in the next chapter so I can mark it complete.

**To LadySkadi:**

I also think its wonderful to have people started reading it once again. I don't know personally if I'm going too far out in writing this next scene about Heimdall and Hel. I hope I don't deviate from how Hel acts here in this particular scene or Heimdall for that matter. I'm just going with the flow. Anyway, thank you for reviewing it! You made me happy.

I'm just going to rely in the notion that this is a fanfiction if you feel that i didn't capture them quite well in this scene. Anyways, ENJOY!

Please review the story, Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**The Truth**

The cold wind brought her back to her senses. As she slowly opened her eyes, the darkness of the room with only the light of the moon entering from the veranda caught her attention. She took in a deep breath as her lungs took in the fresh scent of the night that enveloped the room. Her body didn't hurt as much as she had expected them to hurt although she couldn't deny that she still felt pain. She supported herself with her elbow and tried to push herself up to sit down. Even with that, she felt exhausted. As her eyes began to accustom themselves in the room, she noticed a familiar man beside her, sitting on the chair with both his eyes closed.

"Heim…" her wide eyes turned soft as she smiled. She pushed herself in that direction to get closer to the man. Slowly, she lifted a finger up to touch his cheek. He pushed it several times to get a response but didn't. So she stopped to look at him for a while.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she started. She gathered herself up in the bed. Her eyes never left the man. At that moment, as the silence stood in the room, she felt like crying. She sincerely hoped she wasn't dreaming or will be back to the chambers were Odin first threw her out any moment soon.

She couldn't count the times she wished this to happen. For centuries, all she wished for was to be close to the people she loved. And she loved him. Heimdall was someone she adored for the longest time.

She quietly stood up, supporting herself as she did. He wasn't sitting that far from the bed so she took one step closer to him. She went towards the man and caressed his face with the back of her hand. As her hand brushed his smooth skin, she couldn't help but move closer to his face. Despite the hair that covered one side of his head, he looked perfect. Her attraction grew after she adored it for a long time. Without thinking, she poised herself towards him and tilted her head sideways. She wanted to kiss him and everything in her told her to do it.

Before she was ale to do it, Heimdall opened his eyes. His right brow rose in question.

"So, bad habits in the underworld?" he asked as he placed a hand on top of her hand. "I didn't know you grew to be quite perverse." She swallowed hard, surprised at his sudden awaking. She slowly tried to back away towards the bed. She looked away as her other hands searched the covers. She wanted to hide but his hand that held her caught her in place.

"I'm sorry, I was just…"

"Being a pervert?" She frowned when he said it for the second time. If there was anyone at fault here, he could only blame his beautiful face. She deepened the frown as she tried to tug back her hand away from him, still embarrassed from what she did earlier. She couldn't face Heimdall after that. Still, he didn't let her go. Seeing her refuse his pull, he stood up towering his height over to her and held his free hand on the back of her head. Right there and then, he forcefully kissed her. She didn't move, instead she allowed him to explore her. His soft adventure started easy until he leaned and gave his weight on top of her, pushing her slowly down on the bed until they were both lying down. He moved away from her lips and down to the crook of her neck. Unable to speak, Heimdall pushed his arms to lock her down in between it.

"I'm sorry…" Hel blinked twice before she realized what happened. She wanted to push the man on top of her but couldn't find the power to do so. She hid her embarrassment by looking sideways, still conscious of the rise and fall of his body on hers.

"W-why?" she mustered to say.

"Don't ask, I don't know either," he murmured. The darkness covered her blush that was for sure. If she could ascertain that what happened to both of them was of his own volition then everything would have been perfect.

"Heimdall… earlier today I…" Heimdall got his hand on the side and covered her eyes. He lowered himself down and whispered in her ear.

"It's not your fault." Hel got a handful of his shirt on his chest and pulled him closer. "It wasn't Odin… I got mad and…" The man pressed himself down and got her in his arms before he tried to quiet down the girl with soft shushes. She started to sob lowly but still controlled herself.

"You don't have to cry…" Hel nodded but took her a minute to stop herself.

"I missed you, Heimdall…" he didn't spoke but he embraced her. He never willed himself to do it but his body moves as if it was the right thing to do. So he did, and yes, he felt it. He felt her. Before he lost to himself, he separated her away from him.

"Where's the pendant?" he changed the topic as he looked at her in the eye. Her surprise almost made her teary eyed as she immediately grabbed his hand and placed her head on his shoulders.

"I'm… I just… Its safe…" she lied. Heimdall looked away and stared at the chair he was previously in. It was in his pocket for sure. He just wanted to know if it was the cause for her to loose control.

"Hel…" She cringed when she saw him look disappointed. She immediately kneeled on the bed and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Heimdall, I'm sorry… I really kept it safe but I must have dropped it somewhere. I tried my best to look for it but then I-" she cried, her tears were genuine and he felt it. He couldn't help but press his lips once again on hers, encircling his hand on her neck, before parting her lips with a breath.

"It's okay now," he said as he lifted the pendant that was on her neck. "You really kept this junk safe…" he gritted his teeth slightly. If he knew that this will be the reason why she transformed uncontrollably to her alter ego, he would have kept it with him instead.

"It's not junk," she whispered.

"When I was lonely down there, I always felt you were with me because of this. I feel stronger now, Heimdall…" she whispered.

"I really like you…" Heimdall looked away, refusing to face the girl who shamelessly revealed her feelings for him when he wasn't prepared for it. His heart started to beat hard on his chest and he didn't know what else to do but shy away from her. He liked her. That was a fact. When she looked at him with those soft pair of caramels, she was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his life. She really changed a lot since he last saw her. She was much more calmer, pretty and wise in one look. Still, it was the same Hel he knows.

"I told you, I like…" Heimdall covered her mouth and looked at her with a frown.

"I know, I know, I heard… just… stop saying it loudly…" Hel looked at his blushed face. She was observant to the changes in the dark since she lived her whole life in a place with no light. She was a little flustered when she saw him acted like a child.

"I like you too…" he managed to say. Although it wasn't the sweetest voice, he still said it and that what mattered the most for the girl.

"The only fault I can see in you is probably your father." He whispered in her ear. She felt shivers from his cold voice however the warmth of life gave her comfort.

She laughed a little. It was a complicated circumstance nevertheless; she still liked how Heimdall stood beside her despite Loki's dominant presence in her life. It really shows how much he meant his feelings for her.

"Your father would want to check if you're all right…" She blinked twice before tugging his shirt when he tried to stand up.

"Can't you stay?" He looked at her frown and felt magnetized at her favor. He really didn't have the need to go but he knew that if he stayed longer, he might not know what he would do to her. She was a mental overload and he knew his heart couldn't take much of that torture if he didn't act on it. He took a deep breath and held her hand.

"I… I'll come back after you talk to your father…" he finally said as he pointed over to the veranda. He'd stay there until Loki disappeared from his sight, which was a good thing. She looked at him for a second before she nodded. He patted her head and walked away before a knock came on the door.

"Hel?" Loki peered inside. The man walked towards her in a hurry and embraced her with his long arms. Hel felt the need to cry as his hand lay on her shoulders. She felt so comfortable on his father's arms that tears started to fall on their own accord.

"It's not your fault." Hel shook her head and looked at the eyes of his father. "It was my fault, papa." Loki breathed and continued to embrace the young woman on the bed. "Hel, It was my fault. I couldn't protect you when you were brought down there… I should have saved you…" Hel looked at the remorse of his father and felt the last of her tears trickling down the side of her reddened cheeks.

A minute passed and there was silence before Loki decided to ask her how she was feeling. Both of them stayed there and began talking about what happened in the Underworld and how she came here. She told her what Odin asked her to give up and he proved that his theory was correct. As Hel started her stories, Loki had the chance to look at the man outside and he smiled as he managed to stay beside her daughter without someone trying to kill her. Loki told her to take a rest afterwards and tucked her in the bed. He bid her goodbye after that, before he walked towards where the other man was.

"Take care of her." Heimdall didn't speak but he nodded once just to let him know that he heard it right. Hel smiled at both men until once again darkness captured her. She fainted back to the bed without waiting for any of them.

"She was exhausted." Heimdall whispered before he looked down.

"I will leave you both alone…" Loki offered. He saw the other man flushed a deep shade of red before he turned his back on him. As he went out, he got to take another good look at his child. Hel was in good hands, he thought before going out of the room.


	11. Start of a Beautiful Dream

**Author's Note**

Well here I am again, filling the space of this short update. I'm sorry for keeping it short and sweet at the end. I'm trying to think of another story with this couple's appearance.

Well, even though if its short, I hope I ended this four year journey satisfactorily. Thank you for all those who read the story with so much anticipation. Thank you for all those who read it.

Just this day, I got a great wave of clicks on this story. Thank you for the support!

Heim and Hel Couple in Loki Forever

Please leave a Review!

Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Start of a Beautiful Dream**

Heimdall stared at the darkness of the sky. The starless night was very pitiful. The moon didn't share enough light, which was fine. He really didn't need one right now. He wanted to hide under the great shadow that enveloped that dimension. He moved one hand on his other arm, trying to protect himself from the cold wind that embraced his solitary confinement. It has been days since Hel was sent to the Underworld. It has been days that he decided to stay there, under the same tree where Hel used to hang out and bother him about what he used to do. Looking sideways, there was a huge hole of longing. He shivered. He looked down and shuddered at that moment.

She was gone.

The look of horror on her face as Odin sucked her in the vortex towards the Underworld replayed over and over in his mind. Her eyes that darted for help. Her voice That howled his name. The soft skin that held him for the last moment. He closed his eyes and punched the grassy floor. The pain was there but wasn't enough to cover the hurt he felt inside. Still, that moment of helplessness was a broken CD stuck in his mind.

"Hel," was all he could say. He was powerless to do anything otherwise.

The only solace he felt was the pendant he let flown in her hands. He got it from a God who returned him a favor. He never found a chance to give it to her until Odin ripped her away from his side.

"I'll protect you next time…" was what he said. He doubt it if the girl was able to hear him. Nevertheless, he wouldn't be able to say it if he had the chance.

Now, it was different. She was here.

Right now, he prefers to look down and watch the girl sleep peacefully on the bed. He never really sleeps. He's used to fake it or just close his eyes every night as a trend. Now, he was afraid to do it. He was afraid, she'd be gone if he took his eyes away from her. He didn't want to go back to those days where his only memory of her was just that hazy smile and her name. He never want to risk to lose her for the second time. It was fine to see her like this. He was the watcher after all.

Years before, he would never imagine staying close to anybody. To make moves he didn't dare do before. It wasn't easy to overcome what he was before. It took him a lot of years to become as open as other gods. Now she was back and it brought back those feelings he tried to forget. She gave it back to him.

"Heim," she whispered. His trail of thought stopped as he immediately went beside her. For a moment, he thought she was awake but when she mumbled other unintelligent words after, he smiled. She called him deep in her sleep. Why he felt grinning over and over again was really a first for him. He stood up and sat at the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on the side of her face. Her porcelain skin felt soft as he brushed his fingers on it. Life surely will be different now, he thought. He placed his lips on her forehead and stayed beside her as he held her hand on top of his. It's be the start of a new dream.

He smiled as the sun peered through the window of the veranda.

"A beautiful one, Hel." he held her hands and gave it a soft squeeze as he gaze at the warm light outside.

* * *

Thanks for reading the story!

Give it a review :) thanks again!


End file.
